lagrimas en navidad
by EVELYN TKM
Summary: como un dia festivo puede ser un dia de alegria y felicidad para algunas familias, y para otras solo representen una perdida, dolor y tristeza. pero al fial siempre debes sonreir, y ¿porque? porque se lo prometi porque lo haria por el/ella


**Lágrimas en navidad**

Un hombre de cabello gris, ya cubiertopor las canas se encontraba sentado en el sillón observando como en la sala se encontraba reunida toda su hermosa familia. En ese día tan especial 24 de diciembre, noche buena.

Así es ese hombre era touya kinomoto.

A un lado se encontraban sus hijos jugando con sus pequeños nietos alrededor del árbol de navidad, giro su vista y la encontró su querida esposa, la mujer que ama con locura y que compartió con el tantos años de alegría, supreciada kaho kinomoto, ellatambién enfoco su vista con él y le sonrió tristemente. No hacía falta preguntarle la razón por la cual trataba de demostrar la alegría que no sentía en esos momentos, el la sabia.

Durante los días anteriores había tenido un sueño premonitorio varias noches y siempre al despertar se lo contaba y ambos concordaban en que la hora del hombre de reunirse con su madre estaba cerca.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**Flash back del sueño**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Sobresaltado se levanto y observo a su alrededor y podía ver una especie de jardín hermoso rodeado de luz y nubes, y que apoyada en un árbol se podía distinguir a una mujer muy hermosa de cabello largo gris, con alas, quien al sentirse observada abrió los ojos pudo distinguir su color verdes.

-mama?

La mujer sonrió y se fue acercando lentamente al hombre

-pero ¿Cómo?- se levanto y al hacerlo observo sus manos, donde deberían haber a arrugas solo vio su piel tersa, levanto rápidamente la vista ella se había detenido, y ahí la reconoció era su madre nadeshisko-mama-intento correr hacia ella, pero no podía moverse

Ella solo negó con la cabeza, y le sonreía tiernamente

-aun falta cariño, te estaré esperando, cuídate. Te amo mi pequeño touya

Intento llamarla pero no pudo, delante de el apareció un espejo y se vio en el siendo solo un niño. Intento tocar el reflejo pero al querer hacerlo siempre despertaba

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**Fin Flash back del sueño**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Siempre se repetía el mismo sueño, hasta que esa misma mañana del 24 de diciembre el sueño se repitió con la diferencia que al final del sueño su madre le dijo

"el díaha llegado mi niño, hoy volveremos a estar juntos "le dio un beso en la frente y desapareció.

Cuando se lo comento ella solo sonrió tristemente y algunas gruesas lagrimas se le habían escapado, pero luego hablaron y la tranquilizo y decidió disfrutar ese día al máximo. Y ella también así lo prometió, aunque no podía evitar sentirse mal.

Despertó de sus pensamientos cuando su esposa se apoyo en el descansabrazos del sillón, y le pregunto dulcemente-¿en qué piensas amor?

-en lo feliz que soy contigo-la abrazo de la cintura, y la acerco hacia el-en que adoro a nuestros hijos y nietos-

-y nosotros a ti amor-completo y le dio un pequeño beso correspondido por touya

-IUGGGGGGG-dijeron a la vez todos los niños

-jajajaja-no pudieron evitar reírlos mayores, es decir los abuelos y padres

-bueno niños es hora de ir a cenar-comento la abuela kaho separándose de los brazos de su esposo y levantándose

-yupiiiiiiiiii comida-así los niños se dirigieron corriendo al comedor seguido por sus padre

-¿vamos touya?

-en un momento los alcanzo-

-de acuerdo-así sin más desapareció dejando a nuestro querido abuelito touya solo en la sala, el se dirigió hacia la repisa donde había una foto de el con su madre, como la extrañaba pero pronto estaría con ella, sonrió ante ese pensamiento.

Se dirigió a sentarse nuevamente en el sillón con la foto en su mano en la cual se veía el de pequeño sentado en las piernas de papa Noel con su madre al lado de ellos sonriendo. Acaricio con su dedo el rostro de ella, tan hermosa parecía un ángel, y lo irónico es que lo termino siendo.

-como te extraño mama, me hiciste mucha falta en mi adolescencia, pero entonces la conocí a ella, estoy seguro que te hubiera encantado. Se hubieran llevado tan bien-sin quererlo una solitaria se escapo de sus ojos-y ahora ¿Quién diría que me volviera un maniático en estas fechas por juntar a la familia? Ni yo me lo creo, menos después de haber dicho todas esas cosas en tu partida, en ese tiempo odie la navidad y todas festividades, ya que todas me recordaban que ya no te encontrabas a mi lado. Hasta que un día ella me hizo darme cuenta de que no hacer eso no solo me hacía mal a mí, sino que a ti también ya que estarías triste, suena como algo que le irían a un niño, ilógico ¿verdad?, pero funciono, lo necesitaba y así Salí adelante gracias a ella. Ya ahora trato de celebrar las fiestas con alegría tal como lo hacía contigo.

Tan perdido estaba que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de una de sus nietos

-abuelito?-

-eh?-bajo su vista y se encontró con la mirada curiosa de sakura su nieta preferida, es que era la única que por alguna razón saco los ojos de su madre, unos verdes esmeralda en los cuales te perdías y te daban paz.

-te estaba llamando y no me hacías caso-reprocho la infante haciendo un puchero adorable, que hizo sonreí al mayor.

-lo siento papa, es que no quiere separarse de tu lado- con una sonrisa cálida se acercó su primogénito kiseki, fue una alegría cuando se entero de su existencia, lo recuerda claramente, fue su mejor regalo de navidad

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**Flash back**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Se hallaba una pareja abrazada enfrente de la chimenea, se notaban lo feliz que era, ella por estar junto al hombre que ama, y el por haberla encontrado a esa mujer que logro sacarlo de su sufrimiento y haber logrado que volviera a disfrutar de estas fiestas.

A su alrededor todo decorado sobrio de navidad con un gran árbol en un rincón de la sala.

Al escuchar nuestra pareja las 12 campanadas indicando que ya era navidad, la pelirroja se levanta y se dirige al árbol agarra una pequeña caja y va y se la entrega a su esposo

-feliz navidad cielo-le da un casto beso

-¿umm que será?-lo dice con picardía- pero primero hace lo mismo que anteriormente hizo la pelirroja y le entrega su regalo-para ti, espero que te guste

-yo también lo espero- lo dijo nerviosa, ocasionando que tuya se preocupe

-estas bien cariño?-

-si pero, solo abre tu regalo-le dedico una sonrisa

-de acuerdo, a ver a ver-al abrirlo sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, y se quedo tenso en el lugar ocasionado que kaho se pusiera más nerviosa y logre articular

-tuya ¿estás bien?-

Tan perdido estaba, embargado en su felicidad, que no reaccionaba, pero al escucharla lo único que hizo fue voltearse hacia ella con una gran sonrisa y arrojarse sobre ella y besarla con toda la dulzura que podía, cayendo inevitablemente recostados sobre la alfombra, el sobre ella.

-no lo puedo creer-

-¿estás feliz?-pregunto temerosa por la respuesta

-mucho más que eso, te amo. Me acabas de hacer el hombre más feliz-

-y tú a mí, yo también te amo, y feliz navidad cariño-

Sin más se besaron y se demostraron esa noche cuanto se amaban, en la sala de su casa, dejando en un lado el regalo que consistía en una ecografía junto a un conjuntito de ropa de bebe.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**-finFlash back**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-no hay problema hijo, total yo tampoco quiero hacerlo, o no pequeña, venga a mis brazos- así la pequeña sakura se lanzo a los brazos de su abuelo sonriendo

-huy pesas mucho-le dije en broma, adoraba cunado sakura hacia sus tiernos pucheros

Y no estaba equivocado en ese instante hizo acto de aparición con un tierno puchero y su entrecejo fruncido.

-papa no deberías alzarla, te puedes hacer daño-

-no pasa nada hijo, y vamos antes de que tu madre me mate por no ir a comer, después de las horas que les costó hacer-

-huy si mama es terrible cuando se enoja- nos reímos ambos, pero no contamos con toparnos con la mirada inquisitoria de mi mujer

-¿de qué están hablando?-se encontraba cruzada con los brazos a la altura de su pecho y apoyada en el marco que comunicaba la sala con el comedor

-jojana están en problemas- dijeron a la vez mis otras dos hijas que estaban mirando a través del cuerpo de su madre con sus hijos detrás de la falda de ellas

-nada mama, solo de lo lindo que quedo la casa- ella tan solo levanto la ceja en forma de duda-¿verdad papa?

-así si si, es verdad cariño-

Parecía relajarse hasta que...

-pero ustedes dijeron que abuelita los iba a hacer pedacitos y era horrible-

-¿queeeee?-grito kaho

-oh oh-dijieron los que se escondían en la cocina, instintivamente aferre mas a mi nieta en mis brazos, ya que yo más que nadie sabía de lo que era capaz mi esposa cuando se enojaba

-no nosotros no dijimos eso- temblaba mi hijo, y en un acto rápido me saco a la pequeña sakura de mis brazos y paso corriendo al lado de su madre- papa dijo que se apresuraría a venir porque si no lo matarías y que eres terrible cuando te enojas-

-traidor-masculle

-mejor los esperamos en la mesa-y así todos se fueron rápidos como el viento

-y bien?-

-bien qué?-pregunte con aire de inocencia, ja como si ella fuese a creerme, pero vale la pena intentarlo ¿o no?

-no dirás nada tuya kinomoto-

Me acerque y ella me miraba con curiosidad

-te vez muy hermosa hoy mi cielo-le di un beso en la mejilla y me dirigí lo más rápido que pude, que no es mucho por mi edad, a la mesa, ¿cobarde? Si ¿y qué?

Después de la pequeña pelea entre los adultos, la cena se llevó acabo entre risas, anécdotas y fotografías. Hasta que llego la hora en que los niños se fueron a acostar, tuya pidió recostar solo a sakura, su hijo iba a refutar pero su madre con la mirada le hizo entender que lo dejara.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**-**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**-

En la habitación que tenia para los niños, tuya recostó a su pequeña nieta, le beso la frente y la arropo y le conto un cuento a petición de la infante.

-abuelo, te quiero-le dijo la pequeña

-y yo ti mi cerezo, también te quiero-se acercó a la puerta y cuando la vio cerrando los ojos susurro-no sabes cuánto te voy a extrañar

Al cerrar la puerta se topo con la mirada de su esposa

-te despediste?-

-me cuesta hacerlo. Sabes es a ella a quien más voy a extrañar-a lo cual solo recibió un golpe en el brazo- jeje no seas celosa, sabes que a ti también te extrañare, en si a todos, pero es que ella, es…-

-shhhhh lo sé desde que nació te recordó a tu madre, también sé que es tu consentida-le dirigió una sonrisa -creo que es hora-

-si-

Todos se fueron a dormir, y en la habitación de la pareja ambos esposos hablaban.

-pase lo que pase, sabes que te amo-

-y yo, te voy a extrañar, espérame si?-

-claro, pero no te apresures a venir, no quiero que los chicos estén solos-

Ella tan solo asintió, ya que no podría articular frases sin que se le quebrara la voz. Así se dispusieron adormir para al día siguiente despertar y comenzar un nuevo día, menos para el hombre que sabía que no volvería a abrir los ojos, por lo menos no en ese mundo.

Se dieron un beso, el último y se durmieron abrazados

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**-**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**-

En la mañana, lo único que se oía en la casa kinomot era el llanto de todos los integrantes de la familia, y así mismo se veía el dolor reflejado en sus rostros, pero lo más triste era ver a una niñita de ojos verdes nublados por las lagrimas en la cama recostada en el pecho de su abuelo llorando

-abuelito, abuelito ABUELITO noooo, por favor no me dejes- gritaba desconsolada la pequeña sakura, su padre intento alejarla pero su madre no lo dejo

-déjala, yo me quedare con ella-

-pero.. –

-no, es mejor así, que se descargue, ve-

-está bien-suspirando salió de la habitación

-abuelito, me portare bien, ya no te hare enojar, pero por favor despierta- lloraba a cantaros la niña

-mi amor, ya déjalo, el abuelo tuya está descansando en paz-

-noooooo yo no quiero, no quieroooo,noooooa

Kaho la brazo y la arrullo-tranquila mi pequeñas, ¿sabes algo? Tú abuelito está feliz, porque ahora esta con su mama, y eso era lo que quería-

-pero yo también quiero que este aquí conmigo-

-lo se cariño, yo igual, pero-su voz se quebraba pero trato de normalizarla-el debía partir, su hora llego, y él se fue feliz porque disfruto su vida con nosotros, la paso bien, contigo y aunque no lo creas lomas doloroso para él fue dejarte-

-y se le dolió ¿Por qué lo hizo?-pregunto hipando por el sollozo retenido

-porque su mami también quería estar con él, así que limpia esas lagrimitas, ya que sabes que a él no le gustaría verte así, o ¿no?- a lo que la niña negó con la cabezo

-pero no puedo evitar llorar-

-está bien hazlo, llora ahora sakura, y después quiero ver esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba a él, y sonríe por ti y porque el siempre te estará observando ¿de acuerdo?

-lo intentare- dijo con su voz apagada

-ah y antes prométeme algo,-al ver que la infante le prestaba atención continuo- no dejes que este hecho te hago odiar estas fechas, si no festéjalas con ahínco, no cometas el mismo error que él, si? Diviértete como si él estuviera aquí contigo, porque si lo haces el estará feliz. ¿De acuerdo?. Hazlo por él, eso es lo que él quería-

-lo hare por él, pero ahora quiero quedarme con él, por favor-

Kaho solo asintió, sabiendo que tal vez le estaba pidiendo mucho a la pequeña, pero era necesario, y lo mejor en esos momentos era dejarla con él a solas

**.- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .-.-.-.**-**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**-

Esa navidad fue muy dura para todos los integrantes de la familia kinomoto.

En el cementerio todos se encontraban derrumbados mientras se sepultaba la ataúd de su abuelo touya,pero la pequeña sakura se separo del su familia al observar un ave hada que parecía que la llamaba y así la siguió. La levo hasta detrás de unos árboles donde tuvo que cerrar los ojos por el brillo que pareció y luego un grito de sorpresa se ahogó en su garganta y sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas, al ver a su abuelito frente a ella sonriendo

-no llores mi pequeño cerezo, no me gusta verte triste-

-abuelito tuya-

Intento acercarse pero no pudo, lo miro pidiendo una respuesta

-solo vine a despedirme pequeña,-a lo que la niña solo negaba con la cabeza

-tranquila siempre estaré a tu lado, observando lo que haces y cuidándote-

-pero yo no quiero que te vayas-

-Debo hacerlo cariño, mi madre me está esperando-al decir esto una mujer mayor apareció detrás de él y le sonrió-

-pero como, si es como mi papa, no es viejita

Ante ese comentario la mujer solo sonrió- en el cielo no se envejece y uno adopta la forma de cuando era joven—ahhh y ¿Por qué tu estas todo arrugadito?

-jeje era porque quise estar así para despedirme, si no no me reconocerías-

-entonces te vas-sus ojitos se llenaron nuevamente d lagrimas

-sabes, siempre que quieras estaré allí, cuidándote, aunque no me veas-la niña solo asintió

-ahora ve que si no van a preocuparse-

La niña asintió nuevamente se secó las lágrimas, les sonrió a ambos-te quiero mucho abuelito-luego enfoco su vista en la mujer de ojos jade-por favor cuídalo ¿sí?

-la hare-contesto

-los vendré a visitar muchas veces, hasta luego-

Y así se fue corriendo con su familia

Madre e hijo la observaron irse, y ambos sonrieron

-es una niña encantadora

-si, por eso es mi consentida-

-nos vamos-

-claro mama-

Al alejarse el hombre de edad avanzada fue rejuveneciendo hasta llegar a tener la imagen e cuando era un hombre en la edad adolecente-adulto

Luego giro y sonrió hacia donde estaban su familia y susurro al viento-hasta pronto mi pequeño cerezo

**.- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .-.-.-.**-**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**-

Con el paso del tiempo, la pequeña sakurra se fue haciendo una señorita, y aun así, siempre iba y visitaba la tumba de su abuelito, sonreía cuando se dirigía hacia allí, le dejaba flores de cerezo, eran sus favoritas y las de su tatarabuela.

Su familia siempre la acompañaba, pero a veces siempre se daba una vuelta después del colegio o en algún momento que salía.

Pero siempre adoraba ir los 25 de diciembre a visitarlo ya que siempre logra verlo de lejos entre los arboles escondido y sonreía, al comienzo no lo reconocía, pero al encontrar fotos en su casa, lo hizo, pudo distinguir al hombre de cabello negro y ojos oscuros su abuelo, aunque de esa forma no lo aprecia y le devolvía la sonrisa.

-hasta pronto abuelo, te quiero y feliz navidad-y así volteaba y caminaba en dirección a su casa.

-feliz navidad pequeña, y ve con cuidado-

-las flores que nos dejó son hermosas

—si ella siempre las escoge así-

-Jejee-

-de que te ríes mama-

-en que ya no es tu pequeña, ya es toda una mujercita-

-no, no importa el tiempo que pase, siempre será mi pequeña-

-si tu lo dices-la mujer solo negó divertida

Para evitar una conversación en la que seguramente saldría perdiendo solo le dijo

-feliz navidad mama

-feliz navidad hijo

Y así ambos desaparecieron

**.- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .-**

**Hola a todos **

**Primero que nada, sé que me perdí muchooo tiempo, pero la mayoría sabe las razones ^^**

**Así que espero no quieran matarme ¬¬**

**Segundo: Este onehot participa del reto comunidad sakuriana**

**Bueno, sin más palabras, no sean duros conmigo.**

**Q****quiero saber si a ustedes les gusto, aunque sea un poco**

**Plis dejen un review.**

**Nos vemos en la actualización de mi otra historia ¨¿quién dijo que cuidar a tu sobrino era fácil? Y en la publicación de mi nuevo fan fic (AUN NO LES DIRE EL NOMBRE :p JEJE en estos días lo público)**

**Bs a tod s**


End file.
